Kiss for Boredom
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT It's Friday night and boredom strikes. Shiki and Rima wished they could've watched a movie with the others instead. "An idea to do something?" "Yeah," "What is it?" "Kiss me." --READ and REVIEW, please! Thanks!


"**Kiss for Boredom"**

~~rorudesu-chan~~

_**.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.**_

Friday night was movie night for the Moon Dormitory occupants. With a special permission from their Dorm President, Kuran Kaname, the Night Class students were allowed to go out and enjoy the rest of the evening.

However, not all of the noble vampires wanted to spend the night watching movies like human teenagers. Back in the Moon Dormitory, two Night Class students chose to remain. They sat beside each other on a couch in the living room. Only the lamp beside the sofa illuminated the place. It was cold but the temperature was very much to the liking of the young, nocturnal models.

"I'm bored, Rima," said the boy who sat on the left. His wavy, dark, maroon hair flowed into soft spikes. His pale, sapphire eyes glowed within the dimness of the room.

"Me too, Shiki," replied the girl who sat beside him. Her flaxen hair, which was tied up into two ponytails, complemented her clear, cerulean irises well.

Shiki propped an arm upon the couch's armrest. "I wish we watched a movie instead," he remarked aloofly.

"I told you, there's nothing good tonight," Rima sighed.

"Surely there must be something to do around here." Shiki gently rested his cheek against his knuckles. "Anything," he added, yawning.

"I have an idea." Rima's words resurrected the hope in her fellow bloodsucker.

"An idea to do something?" he assured.

"Yeah,"

"What is it?"

Rima turned her head to face Shiki. "Kiss me."

For a moment, Shiki thought he was plainly hearing things out of boredom. But once he was able to process things clearly in his head, he turned to face Rima, reluctant at first. Shiki gazed upon Rima's pale, expressionless face. Surely she was only joking, he thought.

"Kiss you?" he asked, coolly.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod.

"Why?"

"You said that you were bored."

"I am."

"Then kiss me."

"What happens if I don't?"

Rima kept her silence for a moment. She needed to think of a good answer which Shiki could not retort against. She wanted him to kiss her. Not for something serious or for something fun. She just wanted to know if Shiki's lips were far more delicious than blood or Pocky.

Besides, he said it so himself. He needed to do something, anything, to escape boredom.

Awaiting her answer, Shiki watched as Rima pulled a box of Pocky from the pocket of her white school skirt. As she held it between her hands, he wondered why she hadn't opened the box of sweet yet.

Rima glanced at him. "If you don't kiss me then I won't let you drink my blood anymore."

Shiki froze. Underneath his aloof exterior, something inside him was terribly shaken.

"Are you serious?" he asked, calmly. Shiki highly doubted Rima would do something as crazy as that.

Without responding, Rima abruptly tore the box's lid open. But in doing so, she cut the tip of her right index finger. There was a slight twinge of pain. But she didn't mind. She did it on purpose anyway.

"Look," Rima brought her wounded finger before Shiki's face. "I cut myself."

The raw fragrance of blood whiffed across Shiki's nose. In a blink of an eye, his pale, sapphire eyes turned into a murky, scarlet shade. His insides began to crave the crimson liquid that oozed off Rima's finger. But the recklessness that erupted within him was just the beginning of trouble for Shiki. He was gradually losing control over himself.

Blood slowly started dripping off Rima's wounded finger. Shiki couldn't bear to watch the red drops that fell upon the couch. If he was a Level E vampire, he'd desperately lick Rima's precious blood off the couch. But he was a noble vampire and he had etiquette.

Shiki forced and ordered himself to look away. "You're wasting blood, you know," he said sharply, knowing that she was just teasing him so he could give in.

"It won't go to waste if you just drink it." Rima brought her wounded finger closer to Shiki.

The smell drove him to the edge. He'd probably die from trying to resist the lust which rushed furiously in his veins. Finally, he gave in. Acting on instinct, Shiki curtly reached for her finger. But Rima swiftly pulled her hand away, realizing what he was about to do.

"Kiss me first," she commanded, wagging her wounded finger. He noticed the blood dripping down upon her hand. What a waste of a luscious drink.

"How hard is it to give me just one kiss, Shiki?" Rima asked. She was right, he thought. How hard was it to press his lips against hers? It wouldn't take an eternity of his life but just a mere second of it.

"Fine," he replied, impassively.

Rima's eyes widened, surprised that Shiki gave up that easily. She wished he didn't though. Her next act was supposed to have her middle finger cut by the Pocky's foil when she opens it. But playtime was now over. Shiki was really going to kiss her for her blood.

Reaching for her shoulders, Shiki roughly pushed Rima down on the couch like a lion pouncing hungrily on its prey. He grabbed her fair wrists tightly and held them on either side of her head. His blood red eyes clashed with her clear, blue ones. Shiki's soft, maroon spikes dangled over her. Rima's blonde locks flowed gracefully on the sides of her face. Her feet remained on the ground, only her upper body lied down. His legs kneeled upon the sofa, locking her slim waist in between.

"Shiki," she muttered.

"A kiss for your blood, Rima," he reminded, his fangs flashing.

She nodded. Her heart began pounding madly.

He slowly bent down. Their faces were only breaths apart. The tips of their noses touched. Rima's slightly parted lips were just waiting for Shiki to seal them using his. With a kiss, he would be able to suck on her wounded finger. He would be able to savor her sweet blood, greedily.

But that was when Shiki positioned himself on top of the young and beautiful Rima. His Rima. At that very moment, something had changed. Shiki's blood thirsty eyes melted back into a pale, sapphire shade. He wasn't thinking about drinking the trickling blood on her finger anymore. He was thinking about how her lips would taste instead. Better than Pocky, he hoped.

Shiki leaned closer. He was excited. He was curious. But as he was about to press his lips against hers, he heard a soft whisper of his name.

"Shiki…"

Shiki stopped. It was Rima. A call of his name from her endearing yet flaccid voice sent a clear message to him.

He slowly pulled himself away from Rima's face. A faint color of pink blushed across her cheeks. She was obviously tensed by the moment as well since they've never done something like that before. For boredom's sake, that is.

Rima wriggled one of her hands off Shiki's grasp. "Here," she said, bringing her wounded finger before him. Blood was more evident on the cut than before. "Suck."

Shiki was surprised. "But I didn't kiss you."

"I know."

"But I want to."

"You do?"

"I guess."

Rima sighed. "We're just bored vampires aren't we, Shiki?"

"Should I continue then?"

----

Lesson learned. Next time, they were definitely going with the others to watch a movie. Even if there was nothing good to watch on a Friday night.

_**.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.**_

_**a/n: ***smiles* This was my first VK Fanfic (Standard disclaimer applied) Hope you guys liked the story! Its just something I wrote after finding the Shiki x Rima scenes in the manga and anime adorable. They really look cute together, yes? Please **Review/Comment/Criticize**!! THANK YOU!! :)  
_


End file.
